JuicedElimxnator
JuicedElimxnator is a ROBLOX user who builds & tune cars. He plays Juiced, Juiced 2 Hot Import Nights, The Fast and the Furious Game, Need For Speed Shift, Gran Turismo 6 & Midnight Club Los Angeles. He cooks a discontinued Burger King style Mac and Cheetos which he never taste one of these on July 2016. He plays Yandere Simulator on his PC & iMac since 2015. songs that he listen to # Tyga Rack City # Tyga Bouncin On My # Nicki Minaj Anaconda # YG Left Right ft. DJ Mustard # Kid Ink Show Me ft. Chris Brown # Kid Ink Main Chick ft. Chris Brown # Kid Ink Hotel ft. Chris Brown # Tinashe Player ft. Chris Brown # Chris Brown Ayo ft. Tyga # John Cena My Time Is Now # Iamsu I Love My Squad # Fetty Wap Promise ft. Kid Ink # Fetty Wap 679 ft. Remy Boyz # Fetty Wap Trap Queen # Beyonce 7/11 # Beyonce Partition # Beyonce Formation # Potarese Swag Overload ft. Proximityy, RikOne2, Jcool2010 # Sage The Gemini Red Nose # Kanye West Mercy ft. Big Sean, Pusha T, 2 Chainz # Lady Gaga Bad Romance # Lady Gaga PokerFace # Lady Gaga Applause # Lady Gaga Love Game # Lady Gaga The Edge Of Glory # Natasha Bedingfield Unwritten # Mark Ronson Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars # Sam Smith Stay With Me # Shawn Mendes Stitches # Robin Thicke Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell # Meghan Trainor All About That Bass # Brandon Beal Twerk It Like Miley # En Vogue My Lovin # Nu Shooz I Can't Wait # Young Jeezy R.I.P ft. 2 Chainz # Mann Buzzin ft. 50 Cent # Cutting Crew I Just Died In Your Arms # Whitsnake Here I Go Again # Kanye West Stronger # Kanye West All Of The Lights # Kanye West Good Life ft. T-Pain # Kanye West Heartless # Kanye West Dark Fantasy # Kanye West Can't Tell Me Nothing # Kanye West All Falls Down ft. Syleena Johnson # Clyde Carson Slow Down ft. The Team # Clyde Carson Hood Stomped Out # Fifth Harmony Sledgehammer # Fifth Harmony Worth It ft. Kid Ink # Fifth Harmony Miss Movin On # Sound Holic Drive my Life # Elle King Ex's & Oh's # Sia Chandelier # Sia The Greatest # Sia Cheap Thrills # Rob $tone Chill Bill ft. J. Davi$, The Spooks # Rich Chigga Dat $tick # $Uicide Boy$ Gutting Catfish # Max P Gang Gang Gang Gang # John Hart Papi ft. Baby Bash, Baeza # John hart Who Booty ft. Iamsu # John Hart Never Had It ft. Rayven Justice # Armani DePaul Ride On It ft. IAMSU, Jonn Hart, Kool John, & Rayven Justice # Xzibit Klack # Hatsune Miku Levan Polka # Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl # Hatsune Miku Eazy Dance # Hatsune Miku World Is Mine # Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl # Hatsune Miku News 39 # Hatsune Miku Idol Wo Sakase # Kagamine Rin & Len Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder # N.W.A Straight Outta Compton # N.W.A Express Yourself # N.W.A Hello # Bullet For My Valentine Tears Don't Fall # Bullet For My Valentine Scream Aim Fire # All That Remains We Stand # Lemon Jelly Come Down On Me # Beans Down By Law # Guru Cave In # Skrillex Bangarang ft. Sirah # Skrillex Purple Lamborghini ft. Rick Ross # Lee Coombs Dubhead # Lee Coombs All Right All Night # Kasabian Club Foot # Lemon Jelly Come Down On Me # Fat Joe All The Way Up ft. French Montana, Infared # Dub Pistols Architect # The Koreans How Does It Feel (Ken Kei Whitewind Mix) # Way Out West Killa # Initial D Deja Vu # Shystie Juiced # The Exies What You Deserve # Moving Units Between Us And Them # ILS 6 Space # Every Move A Picture Signs Of Life # Roni Size The Streets # T-Wayne Nasty Freestyle Gallery IMG 20160815 183249.jpg|2002 Honda Integra Type R (DC5) (Which his dream car) Civic Type R.jpg|2002 Honda Civic Type R CRX SiR.jpg|1990 Honda CRX SiR VTEC Evo 6.jpg|MItsubishi Lancer Evolution VI 350Z Tokyo Drift Replica.jpg|D.K's 350Z replica from Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift Screen Shot 2016-12-18 at 9.29.49 AM.png|picture of JuicedElimxnator doing the dab Integra.jpg|His dream car is a Honda Integra Type R (DC5) Category:Males Category:ROBLOX Users Category:Car Fanatics Category:Police Officers